MTD
.]]A Teleporter is an interactive object created and found in (and made its first appearance in) Der Riese and Kino der Toten, in a different form in "Five", and in Dead Ops Arcade when the players need to enter a different area. They were being built by Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen along with their secret weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. (Possibly planning to combine the two to destroy the leaders of their enemies). However, they were having many problems with the teleporters even at the point when Maxis and his daughter were killed. Somehow these problems were fixed by the time Richtofen and the others returned. The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleports A, B or C to the mainframe (spawn location). Teleporting costs 1500 points each turn. The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the Mystery Box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleport to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the circle that is sending waves of colors out. After one player uses a teleporter, the same teleporter can not be used for about 20 seconds while it cools down. In Kino der Toten, the teleporter is available after the power is turned on and is free to use. After the player has turned on the power, he must go to the actual teleporter, linking it to the mainframe and then go to the lobby and link the pad. Then, the player is able to use the teleporter. It teleports the player to an upper balcony with the Pack-A-Punch machine, and then usually teleports the player to a random room where certain power ups are occasionally placed, and then back to the mainframe. .]] In "Five", the teleporters are free to use and appear after the power is turned on. Unlike the other teleporters, they appear to be balls of red electricity and teleport the player to another teleporter, instead of the mainframe. Zombies can also use these teleporters once the powe is turned on. The Pentagon Thief also spawns from one of these. It is interesting to note that the teleporters on this map appear to be of US design, as they feature the US army logo on the base and are differently colored. This may indicate that the US stole or developed the technology they captured from the Nazis, and having a set installed at the Pentagon may indicate that the US has stabilized and refined the tech. This new form may seem like a blessing, though it is much more of a hazard, as it can not be used as a short relief from zombies, as any mass chasing the player will soon teleport after the player. Plus, one must memorize the teleporting routes, making it much more confusing. Unlike the teleporters in other maps, the ones in Five require that one person uses it at a time. Tactics *In Der Riese, a quick way to activate all the teleporters is have one person stay at the mainframe and the other three go and individually activate the teleporters. This can be very quick and effective, but in the later rounds can be quite hard. It is also very costly, but it helps a lot if the player(s) are going for the "Der Electrician" Achievement/Trophy. *The three teleporters offer a quick getaway from the zombie hordes, as the teleporters can be activated quickly and can transport the whole team to the safety of the mainframe away from the mass of chasing zombies. *When going for the "Der Electrician" achievement/trophy make sure everyone in the team saves their points so that the doors can be opened at an even lower level, each player should be appointed one teleporter each so they can earn enough points to open the doors needed and also to buy a weapon. *If trying to go for the "Frequent Flyer" achievement/trophy at the end of each round have everyone in the team travel to the mainframe, this means only 4 teleport rides are left until the achievement is unlocked. *Teleporters are a great way to take the fast lane to the Pack-A-Punch machine when rounds end/begin. *If one player has been downed and starts all over again with the M1911 and has around 6500+ points, then that player should get a new gun (e.g. MG42) and should go to a teleporter with a player with more points. Then, the player with more points should activate the teleporter, and the downed player runs in after (roughly) a second of activation. then both players teleport costing the downed guy no points, and allowing him to Pack-A-Punch his gun. This should only be attempted with Headset communication for all players. *At higher levels if the player is low on ammo and has a high amount of points, a good technique is to use a teleporter and then run to another teleporter (preferably alternating between teleporters 1&2) activating electroshock defenses along the way. This not only kills the zombies but the player can get a max ammo or a nuke from using the teleporter. NOTE: for maximum efficiency before teleporting wait until the zombies are as close as possible without attacking as this will kill most of them. *Another tip for advanced players is when the player is camping on the catwalk and the teleporters are activated, the player may jump off of the side of the balcony with two good guns, teleport to the mainframe and take the gun that the player wants upgraded, put it in, take out the other, and shoot until the other gun comes out of the machine and run back to the catwalk. The best path is to go to the right factory room where the M1 Carbine is and dash through that alley, go through the side room, and run past the generator back to the player's spot. *In Der Reise, the best way to get all of the expected achievements are by gaining/getting a crawler zombie. Possibly nearly when the round ends,because then the player has more chance of getting a slower one. Trivia *The teleporters in Nazi Zombies are a version of Die Glocke, a device made during WWII in a secret test facility in Poland called Der Riese. *Any Zombie or Hellhound entering the teleporter in kKno der Toten or Der Riese will be instantly killed. Some players use this to their advantage and use the teleporter as a trap. Zombies will not die and can in fact use the teleporters in Five as they are different than the other maps' teleporters. *If the player glitches or noclips out of the map, go to the right of the generator and the player will see a black box. Going inside the player will see a vortex that they see when they teleport. Most likely this is a model for the actual game that the producers put there for easy access. *Sometimes, if the player is in third person viewing mode while spectating and the person the player is spectating teleports, they will see the person in a vortex room standing. *If a player is in Last Stand (Downed, in Second Chance) and somebody turns on the teleporter while the player is inside it, the player will still be teleported. This can be useful on Kino der Toten. as the player can be revived without the worry of being swarmed by zombies in the process. *Near all the teleporters, either underground or lying besides it, there are three wooden signs, one by each teleporter. All of these have three letters on them, which read "ENG", "GER" and "FRA". This is shortened words for the countries England, Germany and France. This suggests that there are other teleporters in different countries, but those may be out of commission since players can only teleport inside Der Riese. *In the map, "Five", its possible to see an older teleporter frame outside a zombie spawn window in the basement. It resembles the base of the teleporters seen in Kino der Toten and Der Riese. This could further prove that the CIA copied the technology, as evidenced by the different teleporters in the map. To see it, one must walk straight from the large elevator, turn left at the intersection, then turn left again at the wall with the AK74u. *In "Five" there is an occasional glitch where if two players enter the teleporter to get to the Pack-a-Punch room they will both be instantly downed, this could be quite bothersome seeing as they would then have to get their perks back. Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Nazi Zombies